Enemies
by hallowgirlfrommars
Summary: One-shot at the sectumsempra scene in Half-Blood Prince.What if Harry and Draco could be more than enemies-but it could end with tragedy? rated T first Harry Potter fic Harry/Draco- slash implied character death. Please read and review!


**Hope you enjoy this fanfic, just a quick note to say, that *sob* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this fanfic *cries*. Anyway, enjoy, please read and review!**

**Ok, this is basically the build-up and the scene in the Half-Blood Prince, in the bathroom-you know, with the Sectumsempra spell. Only, it's a different take on the events-Draco/Harry slash but only mildly-rated T for safety. Enjoy!**

"Are you looking at that map _again?"_

Harry jumped at his best friend's words. Hermione was leaning over his shoulder, pulling at the seemingly innocuous piece of paper in his hands.

"Just checking" he told her, more defensively than he intended, as he pushed the paper back under his robe.

"You never put that thing down now" Ron commented, through a mouthful of roast potato. He and Hermione exchanged a glance.

Harry shrugged. After all, he could hardly tell his best friends the truth.

Pretending to be more interested in the meal than his friends' conversation, Harry stared across at the Slytherin table-at one Slytherin in particular.

He'd been watching Draco Malfoy for months, via the Marauder's Map. Originally, it had been through suspicion, observation, conviction. He'd watched for days, days on end, waiting for some sign, some confirmation of his theory of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater-but more than that-a Death Eater entrusted with a dangerous mission.

He'd watched and watched, but could not make sense of the times Malfoy, to put it simply, vanished-vanished from the map, with no explanation, no warning-just a simple disappearance. And then a few hours later, he would reappear-again with no explanation.

Harry guessed where he was going quickly-there was only one place in the whole of Hogwarts that did not appear on the Marauder's Map after all. And he had waited outside the Room of Requirement, using as many different phrases as possible, in an attempt to enter the chamber, to gain access to Malfoy's secret-only to fail every time.

But recently, he had found himself taking the map out and glancing at it much more often than usual-much more often. And when he sought Malfoy's name in among the thousands of other students, it was no longer with the twinge of rage or hatred he had become accustomed, over the years, to feeling around Malfoy. Instead, it was with a strange, quickening excitement, with mounting adrenaline, that he searched the paper with his eyes, a quick beat of his heart, as his mind scrabbled for Malfoy's name. And it was a sharp sense of relief, an exhalation of thankfulness, that he felt when he saw the name, in black ink; Draco Malfoy.

He had tried to tell himself it was merely relief Malfoy was not in the Room of Requirement, and was therefore less likely to be continuing his misdeeds. But there was always a nagging thought, an itching feeling in his mind that it was relief not for the reduced risk to others, but for the fact that when Harry saw his name on that map, it meant there was a reduced risk to Malfoy himself.

And when he didn't see his enemy's name; there was a prickling of worry, a stirring of fear. For safety, he told himself; for the safety of others. But deep down inside, a small part of him knew that the one he felt concern for, above all was Malfoy.

And he could not for the life of him, figure out why.

Draco glared over at the Gryffindor table. What was Potter doing, staring at him like that? Who did he think he was? Saint Potter; thought he could do what he liked, no doubt. Draco darted another glance over, to see Potter hastily lowering his eyes to the table, averting his gaze. Draco stared hard at him for a moment, then turned back to his table.

He'd noticed that a lot, lately; Potter watching him, staring over like that. Creepy, he thought it. Why couldn't old Scarhead mind his own business?

But whenever he caught him at it, caught Potter watching him, almost unable to look away, there was a strange feeling in Draco's chest; almost a feeling of longing, of sympathy. A strange drop in his stomach as he noticed Potter's hair falling over his forehead, his green eyes glistening. An unusual sensation for Draco.

And weirdly, there was a part of him that felt-almost _pleased_ about these circumstances. A part of his heart that quickened when Ha-_Potter _looked over; a tightness that formed in his lungs, and an uncharacteristic flush that rose in his cheeks. And then he would look away, keeping his gaze down, in order to feel Potter's eyes on him just one more second-

Draco shook himself. What was he thinking? Potter; a half-blood, his worst enemy. Anyway, he was a Muggle-lover, hanging around with Mudbloods and blood traitors. Draco shoved him out of his mind. He couldn't afford to waste time, thinking about him. He had far more important matters to consider...

Walking through the corridors, Harry shoved the piece of paper back inside his robes. He did not need to be checking Malfoy's whereabouts now-he should just get to Transfiguration, avoid another detention with McGonagall. But there was a part of him that wished he could just pull the paper-

And then Malfoy was in front of him.

Harry stopped dead and stared. It felt curious, to have been thinking so hard about Malfoy, and then to have him appear so strangely.

"Out of my way, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, banging into Harry with a good deal more force than necessary.

For the first time in the years they'd known each other, Harry could not come up with a reply. His mind had frozen. He stood still, rooted to the spot.

Malfoy noticed. "What's wrong?" he snarled, with as much sympathy as a vengeful dragon. "Been Petrified stiff?" Without waiting for a reply, he stalked away, muttering to himself.

Harry still could not move.

"Harry?" Neville elbowed him from behind. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine" he muttered, moving now-walking on as fast as possible and scrubbing his sleeve hastily across his face. He broke into a run, and did not stop 'til he'd reached the boys' bathroom, all thoughts of class forgotten.

He slammed the cubicle door, heart racing.

What was wrong with him? It was Dra-_Malfoy, _for God's sake. He hardly expected any different.

So why were there tears in his eyes? Why was he wiping his glasses on his robe? And why had Malfoy bumping into him like that, first excited him and then-how had his words brought him crashing down like that?

Harry leant back against the door and closed his eyes. What was going on?

Walking down the corridor, Draco rolled his eyes. Potter had deserved that, getting in the way. Thinking he was better than everyone. Had it coming to him...

But there was a strange twinge in Draco's chest that he couldn't quite ignore. A twinge that intensified when he thought of Potter's face, of the quick glimpse he'd caught as he stalked off. It was a curious feeling, almost like.. regret.

Draco shook his head and walked on. What was he thinking, worrying about Potter? He was his worst enemy.

_Keep telling yourself that.._ said an annoying voice in his head.

What do you mean?

_You know what I mean.._

No, I..

Draco shook himself again. What was the matter with him? First, he was worrying about Potter's feelings and now he was holding mental conversations with himself. It was like the slippery slope. Gritting his teeth, he walked on.

_It's just stress_ he told himself_. It's just because I'm under a lot of stress. It's just a phase._

_Just a phase.._

Walking down towards the boys' bathroom, three days later, Harry again found his thoughts drifting. He hadn't seen Malfoy all day. Usually, he would have been glad of that, but today he couldn't stop worrying. Where was he? Was something wrong? Harry remembered how thin and pale Draco had looked lately, as he passed him in the corridors or stared at him in classes. There hadn't been much opportunity for seeing him lately-ever since the corridor incident, Harry had taken care to stay out of his way. But he had taken to watching him more on the Marauder's Map, waiting and searching, his heart leaping when he spotted Draco's name.

Harry came out of his thoughts with a start as, pushing the door open, he became aware of a strange sound. A sort of gulping and sniffing, as though someone was crying, or trying not to..

Harry pushed at the wood, and, standing in the open doorway of the toilets, came face to face with the back of Draco Malfoy's head.

Draco didn't see him. He clutched the sink, his head bent, lost in his own misery. He couldn't do it. He couldn't accomplish his task. There was no way out..

Moaning Myrtle's voice crooned in his ear.

"Don't..don't, tell me what's wrong.. I can help you.."

Draco shook his head, barely hearing her. "No-one can help me..I can't do it..I can't..it won't work...and unless I do it soon.."

Draco's body shook as he struggled to regain control of his emotions. His trembling increased as he remembered the Dark Lord's words, the danger..

_We do not allow for mistakes, Draco...Lord Voldemort does not allow mistakes.._

Draco's whole body contorted with fear, as he bent over the sink.

"He says he'll kill me.. he says he'll"

Draco lifted his head, sobbing in despair, and his eyes gazed into the mirror.

Harry Potter was standing in the doorway.

Harry's heart twisted within him. He felt himself tense but shaking, hardly able to breathe. Draco, crying...why was he crying? Someone..someone was threatening him...someone...

It didn't take Hermione to work out who.

But there was barely a recognition in Harry's head of his own triumph, his conviction that Malfoy had been a Death Eater, and this, the final proof of that theory. Instead, all he could think was Draco.. Draco was crying..

A part of Harry wanted to turn and run. Run all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, and go straight to the dormitory, ignoring all of Ron and Hermione's questions, and wait... wait and think..wait and think..

But another part of Harry's brain could only think about...about the fact that..

Without considering, without hesitating, he stepped forward.

And at that exact moment Draco Malfoy raised his head to look at him.

"Draco." The word felt strange coming out of Harry's mouth. Strange and new.

But he couldn't stop, couldn't look away. He stared at his former worst enemy, with a kind of growing desperation.

Draco stared. What the hell was Potter doing? Who did he think he was? How long had he been watching?

"Draco."

Draco froze.

Potter took a step forward.

"Draco."

Harry couldn't think straight. All he could think of was Draco's tears. His distress. How desperately alone he looked..

Harry walked forward and stood still, less than a foot away from Draco. His hand reached out, then fell to his side. He blinked, staring at Draco's face.

Draco stared back. What the hell was happening? Why was Potter standing there like that? Why was Pot-Harry..Harry Potter..Harry..

And then very slowly Harry leaned in and softly brushed their lips together.

Harry couldn't breathe. It was as though he'd imagined this moment a thousand times, though never consciously. He felt both at home and completely out of his depth all at once. This was nothing like when he and Cho had kissed the year before-this was different, more...All he could feel were the softness of Draco's lips under his and the way they weren't moving. His hands slid into Draco's blond hair and he kissed him harder.

For a moment, Draco couldn't breathe, couldn't respond. This had to be some kind of dream. A dream, just a dream...or a nightmare..

Then Harry tilted his head to the side, pulling him closer and Draco kissed him back.

He didn't think about it, didn't worry about what he was doing. He just kissed him back.

Harry was only aware of his heart pounding and the feeling of Draco leaning against him. He would help Draco...he could help Draco..he would..

Draco kept his eyes closed, moving his head slightly. He moved his hands to cradle Harry's head. Harry, his worst enemy...

His worst enemy..

Images flashed through Draco's mind. Every time Harry had beaten him, won, made him look a fool. Every time Harry had humiliated him or his father. His father's imprisonment. And..and..

The Dark Lord's threats. What he would do. The danger..

His family..his father..

Draco pulled away.

He glared at Ha-_Potter_, he reminded himself. He was just Potter now. Just Potter.

Just Potter..

Draco shoved him hard with both hands, forcing him backwards. Harry staggered a little, shocked. He stared at Draco, stunned by this abrupt turn of events.

Draco glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry stared back stunned. "I-I.." he stammered. Only now did it occur to him what had happened. What he had done. And how stupid it all was.

Draco pulled out his wand.

Harry could not respond. He stared.

Draco waited. Wasn't Potter going to draw his wand? Wasn't he going to..

There was a slight giggle above him and he looked up to see Moaning Myrtle. She had been watching the whole time.

And that, above all, was what fuelled his anger, what drove the rage, the embarrassment, out of him. He raised his wand. "_Petrificus totalus!" _He screamed the spell, lashing his wand through the air.

Harry dodged, but the spell-or rather, the person shouting it-drove something into his heart. It felt as though he had been stabbed. His chest aching with hurt, he got to his feet-to find Malfoy ready again.

"Crucio!" screamed Malfoy.

Harry blocked the spell, flicked his wand and thought _Levicorpus!_, but Malfoy blocked the spell and ducked. He stormed closer, rage surging in his hate-filled eyes. Harry stared at him, at his face, at those eyes, at those lips, lips he, just seconds before, had been kissing..

"Cruc-"

And it was those thoughts, those thoughts and the rejection that had followed them, that made Harry raise his wand, before Malfoy could finish his own curse, that made him shriek the first spell that came to mind, the one curse he had never tried before..

"_Secutmsempra!" _Harry bellowed, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's chest. He staggered slightly, moaning, and fell to the ground. Lacerations appeared all over his body-blood stained his white shirt.

Harry stared. "No.."

Malfoy lay back on the ground. His vision wavered. He moaned and his head fell back, as his shirt, now damp and red, clung to his body.

"No-I didn't-I didn't-"

Harry was crawling over to Malfoy before he knew what he was doing, sobbing as he went, desperately pulling at his body; yanking him round, he pressed his lips to the boy's forehead in a hard kiss; sobbing, he reached for his wand, tried to remember any healing spell, any at all... He was scarcely conscious of Myrtle's screams, of the running footsteps, of the door bursting open..All he could see and all he could know was the emptying eyes of the blond boy who lay, not moving, not speaking, in his lap.

"I didn't mean-I didn't know.." Harry sobbed. "I didn't know.."

He was conscious of hands pushing him aside, of being dragged to his feet, of teachers kneeling on the floor. He stood still, shaking, retching, trembling and soaked in the blood of his former enemy, his enemy whose mouth he had touched not moments before, his enemy, who had hurled how many barbs and taunts at him, his enemy, whose voice, sneering and drawling, he would give anything to hear once again, his enemy, who now lay, silent, unmoving, on the floor at his feet, with eyes that could no longer see.

**So what did you think?Please read and review, it's my first Harry Potter fanfic, the only one I've writtenbefore is Signs. Please let me know what you think-I tried to keep everyone in character!**


End file.
